Most grape varieties used for production of high quality wines around the world are of the species Vitis vinifera. However, varieties of Vitis vinifera are susceptible to phylloxera (Daktulosphaira vitifoliae shimer, formerly Phylloxera vitafoliae filch or Phylloxera vastatrix planchon,) the most widely known aphid or root louse. Because of its destruction of grapevines the world over, Vitis vinifera, in most areas, is normally grafted to phylloxera-tolerant rootstock to provide longevity and viability to grapevine plantings.
Grafting is time-consuming and expensive, and requires skilled labor. By creating a genetic cross of Vitis vinifera and phylloxera-tolerant vines, a hybrid may be realized which is tolerant to phylloxera and of high wine quality. The new hybrid may be reproduced by rooted cuttings and will require less specialized cultural practices to maintain in the vineyard, thereby reducing cost and labor to produce a high quality wine.
A new cultivar of grape, #194-95, called ‘Prophecy’ is described herein. The new cultivar originated from a hand-pollinated cross of ‘Munson’ (Jaeger No. 70-a Vitis lincecumii-rupestris hybrid)×‘Cabernet Sauvignon’ (Vitis vinifera-Clone No. 169) made in 1995. The resulting seedling vines were planted in a vineyard near Altus, Ark. in 1999.
The vines fruited in 2001 and one vine, designated #194-95, was selected for its excellent plant health, extreme vigor, excellent fruit flavor and late season ripening.
This new hybrid is late to ripen. Vintners and grape growers desire varieties that differ in ripening time so that the harvest labor and equipment, and vinification facilities are optimally utilized. A later-ripening red wine grape would result in enhanced ease of vinification because the climate is cooler during the later season, and would naturally be of great economic value to vintners.